therealmsofkalgranoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kalnuur
This page is still a somewhat WIP. Some pieces of the Lore are missing. Appearance The Kalnuur a human like people believed to be created by the god Kalin. The Kalnuur are a race of peoples who currently dominate all of the other races because of there ability to have more children through out their life. They are generally a tan colored medium sized people at most being 5'9"-6'. These people age every year from birth in a calendar they created before the fall that is know a sort of official Venera Calendar. Kalnuur age quite drastically and die early on in life due to despises and environments. Most die around the age of fifty. The oldest known Kalnuur was one hundred and thirty however. Their life depends mainly on their well being and safety many Kalnuur can out live fifty but it is all to often that they die young. Diet The Kalnuur are omnivores, They tend to eat three well balanced meals a day, their bodies need both meats and grains. The Kalnuur expand territory and people at rapid rates leaving them with power over much of the food in Venera and they are known particularly for their livestock, bread, and aged mead. Language Depending on a Kalnuurs social class their language can change drastically. Many farmers and lower class individuals speak with a rugged slang that to many races, most notably the Vasil see as almost vulgar. Well educated Kalnuur are few and far between due to the mass amounts of Kalnuur just trying to get by, lacking the proper funds to be fully educated. For example a lower class individual a warrior or farmer would speak something like this "Dat farm ova dere be meh home wanna visit?”. They often shorten words and or combine them when speaking. A higher ranking official in Kalnuur society would often speak in a more educated or regal tone. For example "That exquisite farm over there belongs to me, Do you wish to visit it?". Clothing Once again Kalnuur clothing depend heavily on region and social class. A high ranking official that lives in the winter city of High Serath would most likely wear extravagant furs to keep him warm while lower class farmers in Serath tend to have less to wear maybe a few leather boots and cows hide or two leaving the lower call in Serath lucky to survive a night due to the harsh unrelenting environment of High Serath. Religion Kalnuur mainly praise the god Kalin and Lilyath their religious belief often speaks that worship of any Karkien god or Asurmen is heresy worthy of death. There have been many hangings and burnings of "heretics" who either do not believe in any god or praise Asurmen or the Karkien. The Kalnuur are a very religious people and are known for their inter-racial conflicts. Ancient History The Kalnuur were the last people to enter Venera. There was never an exact record kept on the first contact with the Kalnuur however in the rugged mountains of Serath there civilization bloomed, separate from the other races. They grew and grew becoming a large power in there mountains, eventually however they needed to expand so many Kalnuur migrated from the mountains into a small pass surrounded by three mountains. These mountains would later be called the sister mountains and as time went on a city was built in the area. When the Kalnuur reached this area the met both the Vasil and Saurians and immediately formed a bond with them. High Serath started as a small town and quickly progressed to becoming one of the largest cities in all of Venera. There were minor civil wars over forms of government and leaders during a time the Kalnuur refer to as the shaping. Many kings and queens rose and fell during this period. The final royal family that ruled Venera before the fall was lord Searhi and queen Nefinie. They lead the Kalnuur into a golden age eventually creating the Searhi Empire. This empire held control of much of Venera keeping it regulated and fair for all of the races. This peaceful age went on for quite a while, the Vasil civil war went on however the Kalnuur wished to be no part in it. Suddenly on a late night High Serath was raided by a massive armada of Zurgator. They butchered the Kalnuur killing almost half of the city in the fist wave, the Kalnuur were unaware and unprepared Serhi and Nefinie were both killed in the raid thus shattering the empire. It took the city three years to get back on its feet and attack the first thing the Kalnuur did was assist Sashie Rah and the Saurians in there battles with the Zurgator. The Kalnuur fought bravely along side them forming a bond with the Saurian's that lives on still today. One major battle took place at _______ which lays just between Sashie Rah and High Serath's borders. This battle was vicious and if it were not for the Kalnuur defending that fort the Zurgators would have spilt in and finished off the already meager portion left of High Serath. This battle lead to the destruction of ____ however, It was a neccisary cost if the warriors of _____ had not held there ground High Serath and eventually Sashie Rah would have been destroyed. After the destruction of the fort the remaining Kalnuur retreated to Quai Dain. They met with both the Saurians and the Vasil and decided to take part in the battle of mount Asur. The Kalnuurs new leader King Perais lead the attack along with his army of three thousand warriors. The battle began and it was a fight to the very last man, Many Kalnuur died King Perais was severely injured by a Zurgator however a few Saurian warriors saved Perais just before death. This caused many Kalnuur to have immense respect for the Saurians. As the battle raged in the heavens Lilyath was slain by Asurmen causing her to let out her final godly words and curse upon Asurmen. "You.. I created you, you Asurmen you were like a child to me. But I was blind you became to powerful and turned on us all. I may fade into nothingness but your time on my realm is spent! May your race wither away on this world and die...and you Asurmen you are no longer a god.. you are no longer my son! You are now a simple mortal...may you die well!". These finals words were spoken and the Zurgator's began to die. The untied races relished in their glory as they took the upper hand in the battle below. Asurmen however had made a deal with Lord Kurdara of the Karkien and as the races advanced on the Zurgator's final outpost a massive portal to Kurdara's realm opened and the Zurgator with Asurmen and a sapling from their life tree escaped their demise. Modern History With the war over the reaming Kalnuur returned to the ruins of High Serath. The Kalnuur spent many years after the fall repairing the damage done and there still remains much to do. Much of the city has been rebuilt and the population once again booms. The one odd thing the Kalnuur found was when they returned back to High Serath they noticed that there tree of life was ding. They found a simple solution to the problem however they would simply harvest a sapling from the tree and re-plant it when needed. Suddenly many Kalnuur began to die young and age quicker. The Kalnuur may expand dramatically but they will no longer live eternally. Since the beginning of the war the Kalnuur have had a great relationship with the Saurian's and hold a bond with the Vasil causing them to have no real distain for either of the races. They continue to re-build and help with the Saurians reconstruction as well as there own. Government The Kalnuur government is in constant change from a dictatorship all the way to six councils working against each other for power. Currently it is in a state of monarchy with a leading king and queen and a few minor councils they attempt to keep the power at bay.